dragon ball paraell destiny
by hyperdark06
Summary: an au story of dragonball done my way
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball: parallel destiny

By: Crawford graham

Prologue: destiny of two

Planet cold- frozen's fortress

After a brutal but convincing beating of lord cold newcomer changeling frozen head of the frozen empire conquered his uncle's part of the universe and quickly did away with his traditions of conquest of destroying species and selling the planets to something much more productive. As he and his followers forced each and every race to bow before him with every man into back breaking labor and the women of the races as sex slaves sold only to the highest bidder.

Things were going quite well for the young tyrant that is until he met his match or so they thought, for his very cousin's frieza and cooler challenged him for power and wealth of their father's legacy. Something they both believed they deserved and not some upstart punk who got the upper hand on their old man.

As both frieza and cooler launched themselves at frozen to take him down, both changelings were soon met by frozin's most dedicated follower a crimson red changeling with the eyes of hell itself and the body of an arch demon. However frieza wasn't impress due to his overwhelming amount of cockiness and self-indulgent attitude he was the first to attack the hellish changeling only to fall to his might without even an attempt at landing a blow upon him.

Cooler soon followed for even after reaching his strongest state he was of no match to Diaboros power for even compared to cooler Diaboros seemed godlike but wasn't due to the fact he was protecting the man he believed can bring true peace to the galaxy lord frozen. Following the falls of both frieza and his elder brother cooler frozen traveled from planet to planet getting race after race to fall under his name and Geist, and with many rebelling only to fall to an early grave frozin's most elite stumbled upon a nifty planet called plant upon it lied the tuffles a very intelligent race of beings whose only desire was to further their empire, and upon stomping the rebellious saiyan's into the ground forcing the monkeys into slavery for their amusement.

Frozen was most intrigued by the concept of both tuffle technology and the saiyan's brute force so the clever changeling arranged a deal with the tuffles to have their technology and their pets the saiyan's. In exchange for several planets in their name the tuffle leader Dr. Amon lychee was unsure as to whether or not to trust the new visitor's to his world and people but as an act of good faith and trust frozen pay them in the most handsome of ways.

Over 20000 zillion in cold currency was paid to them as Dr. lychee nods and gave them what he wanted in which frozen agreed to his terms. And upon gaining their technology and the entire saiyan race ill equipped with shock collars to retrain them and to prevent their oozaru transformations at the sight of a lunar moon. Frozen was much since pleased with his outcome for not only did he possess advance technology but also a race that would help utters a new galactic rule upon the entire galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball: parallel destiny

By: Crawford graham

Prologue: destiny of two part two

Planet frozen- saiyan's cage

Seven glorious years had passed as frozen ruled over most of the south galaxy and also part of the east galaxy with many races enslaved and becoming mere pets, sex slaves and toys for frozin's pleasure. Many races under frozen tried to rebel but only to fall to his top warriors and execution squads and with many races under his thumb he couldn't help but wonder what had to come next especially due to his current entertainment battling one another like the animals they were.

Frozen reveled in his riches and wealth but little did he realize that deep within the saiyan caging pins a rebellion was brewing for the mightiest of the saiyan's who goes by the name of bardock would be the one to free his people or at the very least die trying. It was high noon many saiyan men were tossed into their cages same as the women just before they were sold off to unknown alien to bare the most grossest offspring unimaginable.

Many of frozin's guards gathered up the fallen corpses of saiyan's who's fallen in the arena under one of the elite's watchful gaze as the saiyan bardock removed his shock collar with brute force as well as the collars of his fellow male saiyan's and some female saiyan's due to the strength they all gained from fighting in the arena for so long.

For soon bardock released himself and the others from their cages killing their guards taking their weapons and armor for their own. Soon alarms sounded as many of frozen's men appeared and yet fallen to the saiyan's might and upon reaching the heart of frozen's planet the young saiyan leader split his groups in half having the men fight alongside him with several women as cover.

Whilst the other saiyan's he ordered to escape and make their way to the pods that frozen's most trusted elites use to scout out planets and other galaxies in which frozen could conquer more of, after seeing many of his comrades flee the planet in spherical pods labeled with frozen's symbol upon. bardock and his fellow warriors killed all that they perceived that was in their way that is until they ran into his execution squad, a band of aliens mostly combined with the strongest aliens in the universe including one of their own which was a shock to bardock himself seeing a female of his race standing with the enemy.

"What do you think you're doing traitor!" he demanded but in their saiyan native tongue which the female smiled and replied back in the same tongue although the other members of her squad didn't understand a word she said nor did they care.

"Taking out the trash, you honestly don't think that your little rebellion will change anything, you all will go back to your pins like the animals you are, and oh don't worry about your friends we'll have them soon enough" she told him but bardock wouldn't listen as he and his fellow warriors attacked head on facing against the traitorous female saiyan and her allies. The battle itself was long and hard but it was only to buy time for the rest of his allies to escape the wrenched hell hole they were in, with his strength wary bardock took every ounce he had in landing a blow on the female saiyan but it wasn't enough for in seconds his rebellion was stomped and allies dead with the last of his strength he watched as the last of his allies fled the planet. Only to be killed afterwards by one of his own for soon the female saiyan reported to her master looking at him with the most loyalty. For frozen was not pleased with this latest upstart.

"How many of your brethren escaped" frozen asked in a calm manner looking out at the damage his pets caused to his arena and beyond.

"At least 20 my lord, my men are scouting the spaceial channels now while the rest here are counted for or killed" the female saiyan answered not making eye contact with her master,

"This displeases me Kara, I've treated your race with the upmost respect only to find betrayal and possible rebellions tell me where I went wrong Kara" froze asked as he tilted his head in her direction.

"I don't know master, I really don't know how to answer that question" Kara asked as she lifted her head to him meeting his cold blue eyes.

"I see, you may rise but find your brethren, fail me and you'll be back where you were as one of my many whores understand" frozen threaten as the dreadful memories of Kara's whorish years filled her mind as she stood up and bowed to her master.

"Yes, master I shall not fail you" she answered as she left his chambers.


End file.
